flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55 ---- Maplepaw turned as Hawkpaw called her. "Oh, hey Hawkpaw..." (that's not a bad idea hmmm. also, yes blazey, no matter what happens smoke and pale will meet, I've always been set on that) Wasppaw was bored. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:05, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Redfeather purred with amusement as she glanced at the black and white tom. Moss 20:38, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw raced Palepaw back to camp, sprinting to the entrance. "Haha, made it!" I could even learn how to LOVE 21:14, December 22, 2015 (UTC) (cool beans c:) Palepaw rushed in a split second after, letting out a good-natured purr, though she'd have liked to win. In truth, she had been a bit distracted, feeling sentimental for some reason. " Ha, yeah, just you wait. I'll win next time." she flicked him over the head with her tail in a playful manner before running a tongue over her fur. Lost souls in reverie 22:59, December 22, 2015 (UTC) (whenever that happens we can throw in griffin potentially, as he gets older he'll have more and more loyalty to his Clan - and of course, his best friend) Griffinpaw purred and lashed his tail against the ground. "Somehow I can see us having romantic interest in each other." He knew that they'd always be friends, but maybe...maybe they could be a thing. I could even learn how to LOVE 00:32, December 23, 2015 (UTC) (eh, i mean, i'd kinda like Pale to bond with her dad a bit. she's really sensitive about that part of her life, i tried to show it, but her happiness is a bit of a mask). "Ye- wha...?" Palepaw said, jaw hanging open in surprise as he said that. Her stomach clenched. Now things were awkward. She coughed to ease the tension. " Well, I've only becomes an apprentice last moon, so I'm a bit too young to think like that. But who knows what the future brings?" Lost souls in reverie 02:38, December 23, 2015 (UTC) (your choice) "I wasn't saying now, but in the future, maybe." The tom stared at the night sky. "It's been a fun night." I could even learn how to LOVE 02:46, December 23, 2015 (UTC) " I- I know," Palepaw said a bit uneasily. She'd always liked ''Griffinpaw- he was her best friend- but she had certainly never thought of their future together. ''I didn't know that he thought that way... oh, stop mulling over it. You're an apprentice! You've got your whole life ahead of you to wory about things like this ''(Lost souls in]] reverie 03:04, December 23, 2015 (UTC) (let her think that, she'll fall for him sooner or later) "We should sleep, Stormheart would kill me if she found me exhausted in the morning." Griffinpaw licked a paw and ran it over his ear, pausing as he felt the v-shaped nick in his ear. ''Right... I could even learn how to LOVE 17:23, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Icicleleap padded back to camp with her prey hanging from her jaws. She crossed camp, feeling overly proud of herself, and set the prey on the pile. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:19, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hawkpaw gave her a small smile. "Wanna go hunting?" 19:21, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Nightshade perked up when he saw Icicleleap drop fresh prey on the fresh-kill pile. ''I don't ''think anyone would mind if I had a piece... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:30, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Moonpaw dipped his head to Icicleleap as she went by, before turning to the fresh-kill pile. Let's see... Two plump mice lay amongst the crowd. Remembering that Redfeather allowed him her share as well, he found no shame in picking up both of the mice and bringing them to a shady place for eating. Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 19:52, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Maplepaw nodded eagerly. "Sure! I'd be happy to, especially because Streamwing hasn't been taking me out as often since her brother's death." ---- Copperdusk went out hunting with Frozenstream and Silverfeather. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:08, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Moss blinked, the breeze gently stirring through her curled fur. Her ears were folded back as a feeling of loneliness washed into her head. The she-cat entered the Medicine Cat's den, sitting down beside the subduing store of herbs. Moss lowered her head to sniff at the column, her whiskers quievering with thought. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 22:50, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Nightshade padded up to the fresh-kill pile and snatched a mouse. Icicleleap glared at him. "You haven't even hunted today, let alone, ''anything," ''she let out a soft growl. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:52, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw sighed and dozed, waking several hours later. "..Palepaw?" I could even learn how to LOVE 02:15, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Redfeather padded up to Moonpaw. "Tommorow I am going to show you some really advanced moves, so get some rest." Moss 04:18, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Moonpaw nodded. He finished the last few scraps of his meal, swiped some dirt over the remains, and padded over to the apprentices den after wishing his mentor a good night. Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'''Darkness...]] 22:34, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing padded over to Redclaw purring. Moss 06:04, December 28, 2015 (UTC) (will be carrying out waspy's death soon) Wasppaw was bored. ---- Frozenstream watched Snowdrift suspiciously, who was looking a little bit jumpy. ---- Rainpaw shot a look at the nursery. Because Covesplash was expecting... he would be getting a new mentor soon, no doubt about it. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 08:05, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing pushed her muzzle into Redclaw's fur. "Toms..." she whispered. "I'm expecting kits." She looked at Redclaw hopefully. "I love you so much," she murmured, covering his chin with gentle licks. "I don't want to scare you, but I also have whitecough. I am ready. Don't be afraid. WHatever happens, I want you to be there. Please," Lilywing begged him. "I'm scared myself and when I bore Shatterkit and Breezekit I almost died. I need you..." Moss 08:15, December 28, 2015 (UTC) (oh wow that was kinda sudden :o) Griffinpaw poked Palepaw. "Come on, let's get going, it's morning.." With that he stretched and yawned. He hadn't slept too well. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 11:12, December 28, 2015 (UTC) "What? It's been so boring, I'm supposed to strave because I haven't done anything today? I'll just go night hunting I guess," Nightshade mewed. Icicleleap's eyes flattened and her eyes narrowed. "The warriors worked very hard to get that prey! you will do the same before you eat." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:55, December 28, 2015 (UTC) (@Stormverfromlike1millionyearsago: she won't fall in love while she lives, she's an apprentice. as she dies she'll say something about what 'could have been', the poor dear). Palepaw was already up, being that apprentice that usually rose early. " I'm on nest-changing duty, I think, for the elders. I'll come train in a bit." Truth be told, she loved moss-gathering, though there was no way any apprentice could find out. Lost souls in reverie 23:02, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Eelheart trotted into camp - his pelt was wet from his trial at fishing. He preferred fishing to hunting on land, but that didn't mean his skill was lacking. The tom held a trout by its tail, dragging it once he neared the fresh kill pile. The warrior of course caught it for the Clan, but if no one was going to eat he wouldn't mind it himself. Snakeclaw exited the warriors den with a long stretch, followed closely by Adderfoot (Crowfoot). The brown tabby tom looked to his friend with a blank expression. He had a pretty sleepless night caused by nightmares and other bad vibes. Adderfoot nuzzled his cheek before whispering something. The two tabby friends paced out of camp, deciding to hunt to take his mind off of last night's dreams. 00:44 Tue Dec 29 (poor soul; they should visit in dreams after she dies. when will she die, btw?) Griffinpaw shrugged. "Stormheart's assessment is soon, I've got to be ready!" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 00:47, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan